After The Rain
by Sushi-On-Sunday
Summary: The oracle of Crystal Tokyo predicted that Chibi Usa would re-awaken as a Sailor Senshi once more on her sixteenth birthday, to protect her future self. Star-crossed lovers were fated to find everlasting happiness with each other after many lost enco
1. Haunting Memories

Author's Note: I DO NOT own Sailor Moon!  
  
"After The Rain Falls" Chapter 1  
  
The oracle of Crystal Tokyo predicted that Tsukino Usagi would re- awaken as a Sailor Senshi once more on her sixteenth birthday, to protect her future self. Star-crossed lovers were fated to find everlasting happiness with each other after many lost encounters. The darkness is looming and the past will step forward to greet the future.  
  
30th century Crystal Tokyo  
  
Usagi stirred in her sleep, beads of sweat forming at her brow, she had seen these images before...a never-ending forest of extraordinary flora and fauna. Crystals growing from the ground reflected the multi-faceted colors the sky emitted, and the ground itself had a glassy sheen of brilliance to it. Why couldn't she remember more about it? In the center of the forest lay an enchanting white palace surrounded by the sparkling clear water...suddenly dark flashes of lightning shot from the sky. The sphere turned black and hazy, someone cried out to her...  
  
"Happy Birthday!!!!!" the Asteroid Senshi exclaimed in unison.  
  
Usagi screamed in terror after seeing a haunting image of just who was calling her name.  
  
The Senshi jumped away from her canopy bed in surprise; "Look at how happy she is to see us! I told you guys it was a good idea!" Sailor Pallas energetically cried.  
  
Sailor Juno lightly slapped the back of Pallas' head while saying, "Baaaaaka!" Sailor Pallas sniffled gingerly with small tears welling at the base of her eye.  
  
"Usagi, what's the matter?" said Sailor Ceres with a worried look in her eyes.  
  
"It's that same dream...the one with the crystal filled world." Usagi said, carefully avoiding exactly who had cried out to her.  
  
The Senshi looked at each other, knowing exactly what this dream was about. "Well, I'm sure everything will be fine, that dream will go away eventually." Sailor Vesta said, unsure if she even believed herself.  
  
"But it won't! It's trying to tell me something but I don't know what it is! It won't go away until I know!!" Usagi cried raising her voice.  
  
She looked down in embarrassment and shifted the bed sheets between her hands, "I'm sorry...I shouldn't have raised my voice to you...it's just so...so...frustrating!" she said bitterly.  
  
"Don't think anything of it Usagi-chan, we'll be here for you until the end of time." Sailor Juno winked and said.  
  
Usagi nodded happily, "Thanks Guys."  
  
"Try to hurry Princess-chan, the morning meal will begin soon, plus the Inner Senshi will be here as well." Sailor Pallas chirped. With that the four Asteroid soldiers left her chamber smiling warmly.  
  
Once safely outside of her hall, the Asteroid Senshi sighed, "It's getting worse, we all know it...already part of the oracle's prophecy is coming true..." Sailor Vesta muttered.  
  
"Soon she will have to leave on her journey, we will all be there for her, ready to sacrifice our life." Sailor Ceres said.  
  
"Well, we'll see soon enough if that old woman's vision comes true, '...on the night of her sixteenth birthday the heir to the throne will begin her life-changing journey...'" Sailor Juno mimicked turning to face Sailor Pallas with a hollow look on her face.  
  
"ACK! Quit it Juno!!! Ceres-chan HELP ME!" Sailor Pallas screamed, hiding behind Sailor Ceres.  
  
Sailors Ceres patted Pallas on the head while scolding the unruly Juno.  
  
Little did anyone know that the oracle's prophetic vision already started to come true the first time Usagi had her dream of Elysion.  
  
End Chapter 1~  
  
Authors Note: Well!!?? What did you think? This is my first fanfiction EVER. So be nice! This will be a long story, so I hope you guys will stay with me through it all. Just so you know (if you didn't already) Usagi IS Chibi Usa. Chibi Usa was a nickname given to her by Usagi in Sailor Moon R. It is going to be a Comedy/Romance/Action/(maybe a lil' Sci-Fi ^_~) fic. This is NOT an alternate reality. Read and Review! 


	2. Mirrored Beauty

Disclaimer: I Do not own Sailor Moon, although it would be flipping awesome if I did. ^_^  
  
"After The Rain" Chapter 2  
  
Usagi swung her dainty legs to the side of her bed, at the same time thoughts were chaotically swirling through her mind. I've been there so many times before...why can I not recall the name? Who is that man I see there every time?  
  
Today would be quite a celebration, for both Neo Queen Serenity and Usagi would celebrate their birthday. She knew she had to put out her best foot forward today, since all eyes would be on the Earth and Moon kingdom. She doubted this would be a problem for she had spent her entire life growing up in the public's eye; through trial and error she had learned what the public liked and disliked. The only people that she could be herself around were the Asteroid Senshi, the Royal Cats, and the Senshi of the past. Her mother and father expected much from her...act proper in public ,never back talk anyone, don't curse, walk gracefully, never be impolite. She rolled her eyes and giggled inwardly.  
  
She walked over to her full length mirror and sighed; she was a lady now, or was that a teenager with the body of a lady? She admired herself in vain, her legs were long and shapely, her body was slender and supple, and her breasts were full and curved. Then it hit her, when she was a child fighting with the Senshi of the past...wasn't her dream to become a lady? There was someone I fought for back then...a boy...with gold, or a Pegasus, perhaps.  
  
She proceeded to brush her hair, a wavy ocean of shining pink. Carefully dividing the hair in half, she twirled it upward into a cone and left the rest trailing behind her. Then she clipped two barrettes with a row of three pearls on either side of her mane. Walking into her hall-like wardrobe, she drew a gown from her closet and turned to face the wall of mirrors behind her.  
"Good evening, General Piss-face, it's so lovely to see you. I do hope the Earth's military is doing well." Usagi said with a strained smile, for she was referring to the head General Oberon, her arch nemesis. He had found and scolded her for sneaking off to see what civilian life was like, one too many times.  
  
'Yukio Oberon you're an arrogant bastard!' she fumed inside her mind silently.  
  
With that, she threw off her nightgown and slipped into her pearly white gown.  
While she was brushing her teeth she wondered exactly who was planning to attend the morning breakfast...she knew almost everyone was coming to the celebration tonight, so perhaps she wouldn't have to see Oberon's face until then. The Asteroid Senshi were all quite taken with him, for he was a rather handsome man, but Usagi begged to differ. She practically stabbed herself in the eye with her eyeliner pencil thinking about how he constantly makes fun of her odango-atama hair-do. After her make-up is finished she glances at herself in the mirror once more, and then exits her quarters, scheming of ways to get out of seeing Oberon.  
  
Author's Note: Well this is the end of Chapter 2! I hope you liked it. It was somewhat hard to make up a name for the General...finally I decided on Yukio Oberon. Yukio-(in Japanese) means "gets what he wants" and Oberon is the name of one of Uranus' moons. R&R! ^_^ 


	3. Enter Yukio Oberon

Disclaimer: I Do not own Sailor Moon. I just own my character Yukio Oberon. Don't sue me!!!  
  
"After The Rain" Chapter 3  
  
She listened to the clicking of her shoes against the polished marble floors. Glancing outside she viewed the garden and the entrance to the labyrinth,  
  
'It's going to be a wonderful day for a celebration, in fact...'  
  
her musings were cut short due to that fact that she had bumped into something, a something that shouldn't have been there...a something that shouldn't have been there until late that night for the ball! She caught sight of Oberon as she fell backward, she squeezed her eyes closed and prepared for a rather painful impact.  
  
Suddenly a strong arm embraced her lithe frame to keep her from meeting the cold marble floor. "Walk much?" he remarked with a raised brow. She was inches from his chiseled face, 'He smells like cinnamon." she said to herself. For a split second she caught sight of his full lips, and tousled black hair, his toned body...she wanted to gag.  
  
"What in the hell are you doing in my wing of the palace?! You're forbidden unless given orders to do so!" she said shrilly, righting herself and pushing his body away with her arms.  
  
"I love it when she's angry...growwlll Princess growl!" he said to himself in amusement.  
  
"Good Morning to you as well Princess Cone-Head." He replied coolly.  
  
She was going to explode, "YOU! If you call me that one more time, so help me MARS you'll be sorry!" she said sharply.  
  
"Okay Princess Cone-Head, gotcha. Everyone is awaiting your arrival in the banquet room, I volunteered to find your royal ass so you should thank me," he boasted, "I could carry you there since you so obviously enjoyed my touch when I caught you."  
  
Her face was burning at his last statement. She lifted her leg and kicked him as hard as she could in the groin. "Yes, THANK YOU." she said pertly, with that she turned in direction of the Banquet Hall.  
  
Oberon didn't flinch until he could no longer hear the click-clack of her heels against the flooring. When he was sure the coast was clear he fell to his knees in pain, thinking, ' Damn it, I hate it when she kicks me so hard! I'm going to die from testicular pain one of these days!'  
  
He lay on the ground for several minutes in pain, until finally he heard voices from further down in the corridor, not wanting to have anyone see him in a vulnerable state, he dragged himself upright and slipped into the secret passageway. Only the Royalty and a few other members of the court knew of these secret passageways, he had found out about them when Usagi slipped into one on one of her many escapades.  
  
End Chapter 3~  
  
Author's Note: Done with another chapter. ^^;; What did you think? Um..not much to say here...I try to keep my chapters short...about 1 ½ pages on Microsoft Word... 


	4. The Act of a Princess

Disclaimer: I do not and will not ever own Sailor Moon. I do own some various original characters that are in here though. ^_^  
  
"After The Rain" Chapter 4  
  
As Usagi came closer to the entrance of the Royal Banquet Hall, her persona changed completely. She stuffed her thoughts away deep in the crevices of her mind, keeping out only the essentials: speech and etiquette.  
  
"Happy Birthday, Princess Lady Serenity." The butler said meekly, while opening the intricately decorated door for her.  
  
"Thank you so much, Ryo." She said with a warm smile.  
  
For a moment he looked stunned that she actually addressed him by his name, then he gave a genuine grin and ushered her inside. Her mood had already changed, for making someone else smile made her heart soar with happiness. At that moment everyone in the room stood up to greet her and wish her happiness on her birthday. She accepted each of them graciously and made them feel at ease. While she was speaking with Neo Queen Jupiter about where the Milky Way stood politically, her peripheral vision caught sight of Yukio.  
  
"Yes, I do believe that the Milky Way has much potential against the bigger galaxies..." she said half-interested.  
  
'It's not that Makoto-san is boring, but it's quite interesting to imagine how Yukio was able to get in here before I did, when I know he was laying in the middle of the floor gasping in pain...' she needlessly told herself. After a few finishing words on politics, she found her mother and father in the middle of the floor and curtsied.  
  
"Good Morning Father, Good Morning Mother." She said with a smile.  
  
"Hello my dear, Happy Birthday." King Endymion smiled with joy.  
  
"Good Morning my dear Serenity. I want to wish you a Happy Birthday as well, I do believe you will enjoy yourself at the ball tonight." Neo Queen Serenity said warmly.  
  
"Yes, I do believe I will. May you have a Happy Birthday as well, Mother." Usagi said. With one last curtsey, she left them to find the Asteroid Senshi. She had gotten used to the fact that public displays of a family's affection such as a kiss on the cheek or a hug was a faux pas, and that you had to act professional practically around the clock.  
  
She found her Senshi hanging out around the buffet table. Suddenly, her stomach started to growl in anticipation. They greeted her and continued to put food on their plates, everything looked so delectable! She was struggling on what to get inside of her head, 'Get the cream puffs! No! NO! Get the Cinnamon Twists! Get the Fruit! You HAVE to try the bacon!'  
  
She eventually silenced the voices within her mind by getting one of each type of food. The Senshi all started to giggle, because by the time she got one of everything, her plate had someone divided itself into two.  
  
"I thought Vesta was bad, since she grabbed the whole plate of Petit Fours, but as always, you top the charts!" Sailor Juno said with a wink.  
  
"Oh please! She probably couldn't decide on what to get. She does take after her mother in some ways after all." Sailor Ceres said.  
  
"You guys are meaner than usual, did ya' know that?" she said in a low tone so no one except them could hear her.  
  
"Theruh juust beinng har on youu Usaggi...Pallas haduh tos stopp in thuh kitchenn to eath sum fooz befors youz goz heree." Sailor Vesta said with a full mouth of Petit Fours.  
  
"I was HUNNNGRRYYY!" Sailor Pallas cut in, while putting more food on her plate.  
  
"Well, I must confess that I had an early morning craving today and ate in the kitchen before anyone was awake." Sailor Ceres said thoughtfully.  
  
"Well, it's better to eat a lot now anyway, with as many people coming tonight we'll be lucky if we even get a few scraps!" Usagi added, thinking of how terrible it would be if she couldn't eat for the rest of the day.  
  
"Why don't we all go sit and eat in the labyrinth? That way no one will be able to bother us, and we can talk about whatever we want." Sailor Juno suggested.  
  
They all agreed and made their way outside to the labyrinth's entrance.  
  
End Chapter 4~  
  
Author's Note. Yay! I got my first review, I can't read it yet though...it says reviews don't show up for about 24hours. (Boo!) So the plot thickens....or DOES it? We will see in Chapter 5! Stay Tuned!! I hope you guys like it so far! 


	5. The Pegasus Fountain

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon!! I do, however, own my original characters!  
  
"After The Rain" Chapter 5  
  
"You're sure we'll be able to get out of this thing, right Ceres?" Sailor Juno said eyeing the labyrinth uneasily.  
  
"Of course we'll be able to get out, we've been in and out of here at least one million times! Besides, even if one of us forgot the way there are still markers along the way to tell us where we are. Why? Are you scared Juno?" Sailor Ceres prodded playfully.  
  
"AM I SCARED?!?! Ah haa ha...NO! I'm not scared, I'm just looking out for Pallas over here! You know how scared she gets when we go into a DARK, SCARY PLACE...with LEAVES AND BRANCHES!" Sailor Juno said with her best impression of a dead person.  
  
For some reason, Sailor Pallas was especially frightened by the last part of Sailor Juno's speech.  
  
"Palla Palla is scared of Juno's face!" Sailor Pallas uttered close to tears. The other girls all looked at each other, all of them having silent fits of laughter inside their mind. Not wanting to scare Sailor Pallas anymore, Usagi reassured her that Juno would hold her hand on their way in and out, to ensure that she wouldn't become lost. Sailor Pallas happily agreed to the suggestion, and started into the labyrinth, dragging an unhappy Juno along with her. By the time they had almost reached the center of the maze, all the food and drink had disappeared into their stomachs.  
  
"Okay, one more turn right, and we're here!" Sailor Ceres said while revealing to Usagi and the Senshi the center garden of the labyrinth. Usagi had been here millions of times before, but for some reason the center fountain with a Pegasus statue intrigued her.  
  
'A Pegasus...did I meet one when I was little? No,they can't be real, can they?' she said to herself, unable to answer any of her own questions. Her mind began to fill with flashes of what her dreams brought to her.  
  
"Hey, Usa-chan! Are you okay? You're kind've spacing out looking at that fountain over there." Sailor Vesta said while poking Usagi's arm.  
  
"Huh? Oh Yea! Yea! I'm fine! I know, why don't we all sit down on those benches? We can stay here for a long time since they don't need us at the palace until late afternoon." she pointed to the three benches facing the fountain.  
  
They talked about what the grand celebration would bring tonight, since it's not often that anyone actually "ages" when you are a soldier. Usagi is especially lucky since she is both a soldier and a half-descendent from the Moon Kingdom. After a while, their conversation got a bit more intimate,  
  
"So Usagi, what do you think of General Oberon? I think he's so hot, his lips are so delectable looking!" Sailor Vesta said dreamily.  
  
"I think General Oberon is a self-centered prick! I can't stand the way he acts, especially towards women, he's such a womanizer that it's unbelievable! How can you like a guy like that?!" Usagi cried.  
  
"I dunno Usagi, he just can't find the right one for him I guess. I think he has a good heart though, even though his actions sometimes overshadow that." Sailor Ceres thoughtfully stated.  
  
"Oh! I forgot! Usagi doesn't want a man like that, do ya Usa-chan? You want a white knight in shining armor." Sailor Juno prodded.  
  
"Yes. Yes I do. I want a knight in shining armor to come sweep me off my feet. A guy that is romantic, that will bring me flowers and chocolate. I want a guy that will love just me, for the rest of our lives." Usagi said hazily.  
  
"Princess-chan has a point! If Oberon is really a womanizer, how could you trust him to be monogamous to you? But, on the other hand, if General Oberon has more facets to his personality than just his outer image, perhaps it would be wise to get to know him before judgement is made." said Sailor Pallas.  
  
The girls all looked at Pallas in amazement,  
  
"Woah, Pallas, THAT was deep!" Sailor Juno mused.  
  
"Yea it was!" cried Sailor Vesta.  
  
"Ah! Thank You!" winked Sailor Pallas, while giving a "V" for victory with her hand.  
  
They talked for a few more hours, until they all dozed off on the garden benches...  
  
Usagi was running through a crystal forest calling, "Pegasus! Pegasus!!" in golden yellow pajamas. The beautiful winged creature appeared to her at long last saying,  
  
"Maiden..."  
  
She was crying, someone had captured the Pegasus! She saw that he was not just a Pegasus, but a real boy. He was dressed in a white robe with dark blue tassels on the chest, and an aqua belt at his waist. The most intriguing thing about him was the jewel in the middle of his forehead, it was red and teardrop shaped. She was a child, running towards the Pegasus to keep him from leaving her. He whispered his name in her ear...Elios?  
  
Author's Note: Well you got to read a little bit about Elios...are you happy!? He will be introduced into the story at the ball, which is in the next 2-3 chapters! Be sure to R&R if ya like it! ^_~ The title was just made up (obviously ^^;;) but the idea came from my favorite quote: "Anyone that thinks sunshine is happiness, has never danced in the rain." 


	6. Flirting with the Enemy

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon! I do own a few original characters that are featured in "After The Rain!"  
  
"After The Rain" Chapter 6  
  
Usagi's eyelashes fluttered open after several futile attempts. She noted that it was still daytime, yet she hadn't any idea what the hour might be. She glanced at the sundial it seemed to read 2:30 p.m.  
  
' 2:30 p.m.?! That's WAY after the time we're suppose to be back! The ball starts at 6:00 p.m.!! It might take us a good 30 minutes just to exit the labyrinth! We're suppose to be ready to present at 5:30!! Where's my knight in shining armor!?' The numbers were swirling around her head at warp speed!  
  
"Juno, Pallas, Vesta, Ceres!! You guys wake up! We're running late!!" Usagi yelled, while poking them until she saw their eyes open.  
  
"urg..What time is it?" Sailor Ceres yawned. The others finally stood up, half in a sleepy stupor.  
  
"It's 2:30! We were suppose to be back at 1:00!" cried Usagi. At this remark, the girls were all wide awake. Suddenly, voices were calling to them from somewhere from within the labyrinth.  
  
"We're in here!! Princess-chan and the Asteroid Senshi are in here!!" Sailor Pallas yelled back. Sailor Vesta covered Pallas mouth with her hand, shushing her.  
  
"Let's get out of here you guys." Sailor Ceres whispered.  
  
The others agreed and quietly followed Sailor Ceres out. The voices became louder as they came closer the exit, Ceres didn't know what to do since that was the only way out. She calculated that at the next corner they would encounter whatever or whoever was calling out to them. They heard two men cursing and saying that they were lost. "Now if anything happens, we'll attack the intruders so the Princess can escape, okay?" Sailor Juno whispered. The others nodded their head, but Usagi had no intention of leaving if there was a fight, she would never abandon her friends. They ran around the corner, ready to meet destiny in the eye, Usagi closed her eyes thinking the whole time,  
'...shining knight...shining knight!!!" She opened one eye to see that it was not a knight in shining armor that had come to "rescue" her, but General Oberon and General Eos.  
'Dammit! Not you!!!' she said to herself, inwardly rolling her eyes. The girls all sighed in relief, for it wasn't an enemy after all. Before the Generals could say anything, Usagi inched her way around them with a sheepish grin on her face, motioning the Senshi to follow her.  
  
"Good Afternoon, Oberon, General Eos!" Usagi cried after her after taking off at top speed in high heels, the Senshi all gave their best smile of "innocence" and took off after their Princess. Sweat drops formed on the Generals' faces, and both of them gave exasperated sighs.  
  
"Damn it! Usagi SLOW DOWN!" General Oberon called while running after her. General Eos uttered, "Wait up! All of you!!" while struggling to catch up.  
  
General Oberon thought the chase would be the easy part, scolding the Princess would be the harder of the two. Somehow he managed to pass all of the Asteroid Senshi in the chase after the Princess, when he heard a small shriek, and and "Ommpphhhh!!". They all knew exactly what had happened, Usagi taken a fall in her high-heeled pumps right at the exit, where the dirt-pathway met grass. Oberon ran to Usagi swooped her up in his arms and took off towards the palace. The Asteroid Senshi slowed to a stop just in time to see General Oberon rush Usagi back inside to the palace. "Well isn't she a lucky girl? A man in shining armor is carrying her off, just like she had hoped for. " Sailor Juno joked. Sailor Ceres chuckled, "Perhaps, our Usagi will change her mind about him after all." "Maybe, but I still think Princess-chan will wait for her true prince to come for her." said Sailor Pallas thoughtfully. "Okay, Okay! We can talk at the ball!! We have to go...NOW!!!" said Sailor Vesta, while ushering them into the palace. General Eos was still stuck in the labyrinth somewhere.  
  
For once, Usagi didn't struggle against him, which was just as well, thought the General. No words were exchanged between them, did any have to be?  
  
'Silence is golden. I'm glad he is carrying me back to my wing, my feet hurt from my shoes anyway. I'm kind of scared I'll fall. Do you think he'll mind if I put my arms around his neck for support? I don't want him to get any ideas..." thought Usagi.  
  
He began to run faster, instinctively she locked her arms on either side of his neck, he looked down in amazement at her. She raised a delicate brow at him with a , "Don't even think about it" look. When he looked back up to see where he was running she stared cautiously at his chest, it was fascinating to her, for she had never been this close to any man in her life. Her delicate nose detected his scent, a cinnamon and musk that made him smell alluring to her. For a moment she looked at him not as a General, not as her arch nemesis, but as a man, and at that moment her insides were tying in knots, while the temperature rose in her face. When they finally arrived, she breathed a sigh of relief, for she didn't want to feel that way about that man.  
  
He set her down carefully and said, "You can thank me for saving your butt with a kiss, Princess."  
  
She laughed and stepped closer to him, he turned his head so that his cheek was facing her. She playfully placed a small kiss on his cheek,  
"Thank You." she breathed, still red in the face.  
  
He chuckled good-naturedly and told her that he would see her at the ball tonight, and with that she was left alone once more. Once safely outside he began to blush a deep red, he put his hand to his cheek where she had kissed him,  
  
'Why am I blushing? I've been kissed by many women out of lust or for a cheap thrill, but for some reason this one makes me want to settle down and have a family. Her parents would never allow it, she's been destined to marry a prince, not a general." He thought as he walked slowly back to his quarters.  
  
She ran her bath water and began to undress. She was excited about tonight, but somewhat pensive as well. Once the warm water enveloped her silky flesh, her hesitations and worries all evaporated. She took her time in lathering her body and washing her hair, using that as an excuse to sort out her thoughts.  
  
' What's up with Yukio? He's so strange, sometimes he is nice to me, and sometimes he's mean! Well it doesn't matter, I could get in serious trouble with a guy like that, I mean he is only after women for sex, nothing serious like love.'  
  
Sighing, raised herself from the bath tub and stepped out. Shivering slightly, she pulled a large white, fluffy towel from a pile and began to dry herself off, finishing with a towel wrapped around her head to speed drying. She applied her make-up carefully, knowing that there would be many potential suitors for her at this event. Although she found it a thrill to flirt with men, she wanted to find and marry 'the one.' Her parents haven't pestered her with the object of marriage, but it was always there, kind of as an unspoken death-trap. She knew her parents were in a dilemma, they wanted their daughter to be happy, but they also wanted to ensure that an heir to the throne would be there to continue Crystal Tokyo's reign.  
  
She walked over to bed, to find that a maid had set out her attire for the night. The signature dress design of the Moon Royalty, the only difference was that this gown was made with more layers of tulle underneath, to make the skirt full and ruffled, there was also a large bow in the back, similar to Neo Queen Serenity's. She slowly stepped into her gown, careful not to disturb the lacing or beading details of the piece, finishing by zipping up the gown's back. Next, she put the puffy white sleeves on each of her arms, she loved these since you could move in them so much. She brushed her half- dry hair and put it into the usual "odango-atama" hairstyle. After adding the pearls to her hair she finished by spraying hairspray, to ensure it would last the entire night.  
  
She put on her white heels and walked over to the mirror, to check herself one last time. She had a few extra minutes to kill, so she began to make imitations of other people in the mirror, kind of as a makeshift pep talk to loosen her up. First she tried her mother scolding her, then Minako-san attempting to get a saying right, and finally General Oberon scolding her. She looked crossly at herself in the mirror, why did he scold her so much? He knew that palace life was boring, especially ever since she couldn't transform into Sailor Moon anymore. She thought her friends could transform still so that they could protect her, if they ever needed to, but nothing had happened since the battle with Chaos many centuries ago. The Asteroid Senshi were called upon when her mother had taken over the throne at 21, and it was time for Usagi to become Sailor Moon. She felt for her star compact, which was securely fastened around her neck, and sighed wistfully. Not wanting to worry herself with these nagging thoughts any longer, she left her room and went to find her friends for the starting ceremonies.  
  
End Chapter 6~  
  
Okay, obviously next chapter will be the chapter with Elios , and in the next few chapters her journey will begin. Anyway, I know the story is somewhat confusing right now, but everything will be set in place soon, I promise! It says I have 3 reviews, but I only see two? Also I signed up for that Review Alert thing, so I can read them ^_^ How do you reply to the comments? (sorry..new to writing at Fanfiction.net) 


	7. Memories Return

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon!  
  
"After the Rain" Chapter 7  
  
Usagi stood patiently at the opera staircase to be introduced to their guests. She had been to many parties and balls in her day, but never one quite so elaborate. There were hundreds of dangling glass chandeliers hanging from the ceiling, each one filtering the light so that rainbows of colors waltzed on the walls. The sky dome was a clear glass, offering a prime view of the sunset, and soon of the moon. People came from not only within the Milky Way Galaxy, but from as far off as the Planet Mau, to celebrate the double-birthday of the Moon Queen and her fair daughter. She noted how beautiful each of the Senshi looked, from both her mother's court and her own, their dresses either pale or dark to reflect their planetary colors. Her mother especially stood out, as she always did, so regal with an almost unapproachable beauty. It was hard to believe that this was how the clumsy Usagi of the past turned out.  
  
"Introducing the Moon and Earth's Kingdom's Inner and Outer Court." Said an announcer in the background.  
  
"Neo Queen Mercury of the Planet Mercury." She watched as Ami-san glided like water down the staircase.  
  
"Neo Queen Venus of the Planet Venus." Minako-san followed slowly after her, Usagi noted how she could make anyone feel at ease.  
  
"Neo Queen Mars of the Planet Mars." Rei-san had a fiery red dress on, it was very pretty and complimented her long raven-colored hair, Usagi mused.  
  
"Neo Queen Jupiter of the Planet Jupiter." Usagi wondered if Makoto-san would be the life of the party like she usually was.  
  
"Princess Saturn of the Planet Saturn." Usagi had not seen Hotaru-chan until just now. Hopefully, later we can have some time to talk, Usagi thought excitedly, for she had not seen Hotaru in a while.  
  
"Neo Queen Uranus of the Planet Uranus." Haruka-san looked stunning as usual, she was always a little flirty at these kinds of events, to make Michiru-san jealous.  
  
"Neo Queen Neptune of the Planet Neptune." Michiru-san was the epitome of what a lady is, thought Usagi, I want to be just like her.  
  
"Neo Queen Pluto of the Planet Pluto" Puu was here too!! She hadn't seen any of the outers in such a long time! Puu was so great to talk to, you could tell her almost anything, she's so wise!  
  
"Introducing the King of Earth, King Endymion and the Queen of the Moon, Neo Queen Serenity." Her mother and father are such a wonderful couple. They are both so elegant and sophisticated.  
  
"Introducing the Princess of the Earth and Moon and her court." She was a little nervous, and giddy at the same time. A thought crossed her mind...who was to be her escort?! She hadn't thought about it at all today.  
  
"Princess Juno of the Asteroid Juno, with her escort, General Eos." If her Senshi were being escorted by the Generals, she would probably have Oberon after all.  
  
"Princess Pallas of the Asteroid Pallas, with her escort, General Kawada." Her palms started to sweat in anticipation, how she wished to Mars that time would stop!  
  
"Princess Ceres of the Asteroid Ceres, with her escort, General Davida." Oh GOD! OH GOD! Ceres began her assent down the staircase with her escort, please let Vesta get Oberon!!  
  
"Princess Vesta of the Asteroid Vesta, with her escort, General Alyono." Her face was distorted with fear and distress for a split second, after seeing her escort would indeed be...Yukio.  
  
"Introducing the Princess of the Earth and Moon, Princess Lady Serenity and her escort, Head General Oberon.  
  
It was show time. She smiled warmly at Oberon and at the people, and curtsied before taking his hand. Their eyes locked for a moment while they were both bowing to each other, suddenly her face became a shade of pink as he took her hand in his, he saw this and smirked. She tried hard to push the warmth in her cheeks down, but the harder she tried the pinker her face became. She could only hear the applause of the people, and see the rainbows the chandeliers emitted on the walls, her body was numb with the exception of her face, which she was sure was glowing a brilliant red, and this was only two steps down the staircase! She continued to smile as she gracefully slid her free arm down the banner of the stairwell.  
  
When Usagi and Yukio had taken their places across from each other on the ballroom floor, the music began. Her father came up to her and asked her for a dance, she gladly obliged, anything to escape the slow torture Yukio brought to her. Halfway into the dance Yukio asked to cut in, her father agreed, much to Usagi's distress. He grinned wickedly at her, turning up the heat in her face at least two notches.  
  
"Why are you blushing, Princess?" General Oberon asked as if he was concerned.  
  
"It's just a bit warm in here, that's all." she said with a plastered smile on her face, and a glint in her eye.  
  
"Are you sure there isn't anything else?" He answered with a raised brow.  
  
"Actually, I'm a bit thirsty." She admitted to him truthfully.  
  
"Let me get us something, wait here for me, okay?" He asked. She watched him take two champagne glasses from a waiter. When he returned she gratefully took one and said, "Thank You." with a smile.  
  
"You're most welcome. You know, I never did wish you Happy Birthday, Princess. Perhaps later I can show you how happy your birthday could be instead of just telling you." He added evilly.  
  
Her face became red as she choked down the whole glass of champagne after hearing his crude comment. He watched in amusement as she placed an empty glass on the waiter's tray and took another.  
  
"That's what I can't understand about you Oberon, sometimes you are a complete gentlemen towards me, and then sometimes you act like...like a total guy, for lack of a better word!" she said while she worked on downing her second glass of champagne. The Asteroid Senshi all managed to conveniently waltz with their partners over her way, while signaling with thumbs up, and winks.  
  
"That, my dear, is because..." he was cut short by a gentlemen asking Usagi to dance. She fervently agreed, and after finishing her second glass, gave it to Oberon to hold.  
  
Many men cut in to dance with the beautiful young princess, until finally a younger man asked for a dance. Usagi felt the effects of the alcohol starting to take hold, but agreed to dance with him anyway. He had a white robe with navy tassels at the chest, an aqua belt at his waist, and a red tear drop shaped jewel at his head, his hair was a stunning white with some of the most beautiful eyes she'd ever seen.  
  
'Hmmm...he must be a Prince from the Planet Fera." She thought in her drunkenness.  
  
She took his hand and suddenly, a million memories rushed back to her at once. She could see all of the images clearly, even though they seemed to come faster than the speed of light. She remembered everything at that moment, how they met, how she befriended him as a child, how she fought for him, how she loved him...her crescent moon began to glow with a soft warm light. After the memories were finished surging through her mind they began a slow dance.  
  
"Maiden..." his silky voice said.  
  
"Elios...where have you been? Why have I not been able to remember you? " she asked through half-lidded eyes.  
  
"When children become adults, they are unable to resurface any of their old childhood dreams, they forget all about Elysion, whether they want to or not. I was surprised to see that you even were having dreams about Elysion and your past battle with Nehelenia." He stated truthfully.  
  
When she remained silent, he continued,  
  
"When a child becomes an adult, I cannot make contact with them, but you are my special exception, Maiden, for I returned all of your dreams and memories of me. Not a day has gone past without me thinking of you my dear Usa-chan, I hope you will forgive me for not coming for you sooner." he added.  
  
Usagi slowly shook her head moving a stray bang onto her face, "Elios, I would wait an eternity to just be with you, I've craved your company since we first met. I was heartbroken for the longest time, but after a while I couldn't remember who it was that I was in love with, but this certainly must be from growing up. If I had my way, I would be heartbroken for the rest of my life if I could remember the memories we shared."  
  
Elios smiled at her for a moment, and then moved the hair from her face. His touch was hypnotic to her, she gazed at him, her breath was bated in anticipation. He lowered his eyelids and brought her body closer to him.  
  
'His body is so warm, please don't move. I want to be with you this way forever.' She thought warmly.  
  
He looked up for a moment and saw the man that escorted her glowering at the two of them. She felt the warmth between them dissipate, and looked up in bewilderment.  
  
"Is something the matter, Elios-kun?" she asked softly.  
  
"No, it's just that I need to speak with you in private. Would you mind if we went outside to a bench?" he asked her, she quickly agreed and started walking towards one of the open exits.  
  
General Oberon saw the conversation going on with the boy and Usagi, he did not like it, not one bit. He saw them leaving and decided to follow, little did he know that the Asteroid Senshi were tailing right behind him.  
  
She grabbed two glasses of champagne before stumbling outdoors.  
  
"Elios, please take one." She offered with a smile.  
  
"How many glasses have you have Usa-chan?" he asked noting the flush on her cheeks.  
  
"Just 2 so far, one time my Senshi and I held a drinking game and I had about 10 shots!" she said proudly.  
  
He smiled at her inebriated state, and graciously accepted the drink. He expected that she may be exaggerating somewhat, but then he thought about how fun it would be in a drinking game with her.  
  
'CONCENTRATE!!!' he scolded himself as he almost got a nosebleed.  
  
She parted her rosebud lips at him, almost in an act of concentration, and waited for him to tell her, it was almost to much for him to bear.  
  
"I need your help Maiden, darkness is beginning to take over parts of Elysion again. King Endymion and Neo Queen Serenity have been communicating with me since it started to happen a few weeks ago. They can do nothing to help me, except to send Sailor Moon and the Asteroid Senshi defeat the evil."  
  
'This is the 'one!' I'm going to marry him!' she thought dreamily, hardly able to concentrate on anything he was saying.  
  
"So I can come live with you!? I mean the Senshi and I." she cried excitedly.  
  
'Is she comprehending anything that I am saying?' he asked himself.  
  
"Yes, but it would not be a vacation, and only until you save the world from darkness." He said, immediately regretting it, for he wanted her to stay with him.  
  
"There is a second part...it won't be easy for you either. The emotional and physical tasks you must overcome will be immense." He said grimly.  
  
'Physical, huh?' she thought naughtily.  
  
He sighed wearily, "An oracle came to me in one of my visions. She told me that the New Moon Soldier would have to choose between lovers to decide the fate of her future self, and of Elysion. She told me there was a possibility that no matter which destiny the Soldier decided to choose, she would meet darkness. But, if the Soldier succeeded, she could live with her chosen mate for eternity, and save Elysion."  
  
She wouldn't back down, she would protect her friends no matter what it cost her.  
  
The Asteroid Senshi looked at each other, recalling that the oracle he spoke of was the same that came to visit them. She was an older woman with flowing hair wearing a hooded robe. She came to them in their sleep, and ordered them to awaken as the protectors of their Princess. She told them of Usagi's new journey, but sentenced them to silence, for on her birthday one of the chosen lovers would reveal fate to her...  
  
Suddenly, they popped up from the bushes they were hiding in, but General Oberon decided it would be better to stay in hiding and observe what would happen next...at least for the time being.  
  
"Hey there! We couldn't help but hear your conversation..." said Sailor Juno. The others nodded their heads solemnly at her statement.  
  
Elios smiled and said hello, apparently unaffected by the fact that they were eavesdropping, while Usagi was still watching Elios intently, unable to steer her glance away.  
  
"Elysion will die without cleansing, won't it?" Sailor Pallas said sadly.  
  
Elios nodded, "And I will certainly perish without Elysion."  
  
Usagi gasped in horror at this last remark. She was serious all of a sudden, she glanced at her Senshi for approval. They nodded their heads, knowing the role they would play in Elysion. This was their true Princess, they thought, she is strong and unafraid. They would do anything to protect her.  
  
"Alright Elios, how soon can we leave?" Usagi said with determination on her face.  
  
"We need to leave tonight, the portal to Elysion is the Pegasus Fountain in the center of the labyrinth." He said.  
  
She was ready, but he saw that her soul would long for the comfort of her mother and father.  
  
"You can still talk to your parents in their dreams, don't fear my Maiden." He said gently. She nodded with a sad smile, this would be the first time that she would fight without her mother by her side.  
  
"We can't wait any longer now, let's go everyone!" he said.  
  
They began to walk into the labyrinth, the Senshi reassuring Usagi that they would be home before she knew it. General Oberon couldn't bear the thought of being without his Princess to pick on, he followed them through the labyrinth, for he would fight for her too.  
  
When they reached the Pegasus fountain in the center it was close to Midnight. Elios spread his arms wide in front of the fountain. The statue slowly began to shine a brilliant white light.  
  
"Walk into the fountain, one at a time. Hurry! I can't hold the portal open that long." He called back at them.  
  
Without question Sailor Ceres and Sailor Juno began to wade into the fountain's water. Usagi gasped as they disappeared beneath the black velvety waters.  
  
"Usa-chan it's your turn, don't worry it will be fine" Elios reassured her.  
  
She nodded and entered the fountain. She was surprised to she that although she was about shin deep in the water, she didn't feel anything. The water was not even making her dress or shoes wet! Her crescent moon began to glow softly. The ruffles and lace in her skirt began to blow backwards. When she reached the statue, she felt a tug. Closing her eyes she continued forward. Sailor Pallas and Sailor Vesta quickly followed her. Elios began to walk towards the fountain, slowly, still deep in concentration. He entered the waters and went towards the statue. Once General Oberon saw the boy disappear, he ran towards the statue, full speed. He felt a tug on his body, as he fell unconscious...  
  
End Chapter 7~  
  
Author's Note:  
  
Phew! Finally finished with the longest chapter to date! Woo Hoo! Thank you for everyone that has reviewed and read it!! I love ya!~  
  
My first reviewer seemed to have been knocked off the list for some reason. On FF.net's homepage it said something about a review problem..could you resubmit it? ^_~ I did read it on my e-mail though. Yup, it is indeed a Chibi Usa/Elios fanfic.  
  
Usagrrl- Thanks for your information on how to reply to comments, I wouldn't have known otherwise, lol!(I can be dense sometimes ^^) From what I've written so far, Yukio can be more fun to work with than Elios can be. He's kinda the badass type guy (and the semi-immature type!), while Elios seems to be more mature and calm. Yin and Yang..what can I say! Anyways, I'm glad you like it!  
  
Sailor Moon Fan- I'm working on it! ^_^ Now it should make a lot more sense.  
  
Angel!!- Sweet! I guess you liked it. ^_^ lol! Yup, I'm planning on it being an Elios/Rini fic. It will get pretty dark in future chapters though. (Duh Duh DUHHH) I've never done any writing like this before, so I'm really happy you guys like it! ^^  
  
Galactic Crystal- Thanks!!! Of course there's more! ^_~ Lol! 


	8. The Tainted Dream World

Disclaimer: Sorry! I do not own Sailor Moon. If I did, I would've continued the series after SuperS with a romantic Chibi Usa / Elios story line!!!  
  
Rated PG 15 (high alert!) for some sexual content. Not what I would call "explicit/explicit" but lemon-tinted nonetheless. AKA Sex scene! You've been warned!!!  
  
"After The Rain" Chapter 8  
  
Usagi felt a warm, welcoming light wash over her body. She saw herself walking in a field of vibrantly colored flowers, beckoning Elios to come to her. He walked towards her with a brilliantly shining smile, she giggled and turned to run away from him, her dress swirling behind her. When he caught up to her, they embraced and looked into each other's eyes. She blushed and closed her eyes as she welcomed a warming kiss from his lips...then she felt nothing. She heard a faint voice calling to her in the distance, but did she really want to go to it?  
  
"Princess-chaaannnn!! Please wake up! Wake up! Princess-chaann!!!!" Sailor Pallas cried, shaking a limp Usagi by the shoulders in the process. A rush of tears began to stream down Sailor Pallas' face, she gingerly brushed them away.  
  
Suddenly, black silhouettes of a long-haired woman began forming around the Senshi and Elios.  
  
"Don't cry Pallas, just keep tryin' Usa-chan will wake up soon!" Sailor Juno called to her from behind, as she took an attack from one of the figures. She gasped in pain while she shot an attack from her fingertip.  
  
"Come on, form a circle around the Princess!" said Sailor Ceres urgently.  
  
"OK!" they cried in unison.  
  
The Asteroid Senshi and Elios tightly locked hands with each other, concentrating their energies in one place.  
  
"Sailor...!" Sailor Vesta yelled.  
  
"Asteroid...!" Sailor Juno cried.  
  
"ATTACK!" Sailor Ceres called.  
  
Elios prayed to King Endymion, asking him to use the Golden Crystal to protect the Princess. He began to emit a golden energy from his palms and forehead.  
  
"FOR THE PRINCESS!" He called.  
  
The figures began to attack them in unison. Their immense sphere of energy was released at the figures. They figures seemed to scream out in pain and hatred until they finally disappeared. The Senshi collapsed on the ground from exhaustion.  
  
Usagi heard the pleas from her friends in her mind. She slowly raised her upper body to an upright position from Sailor Pallas arms.  
  
"Princess-chan!" Sailor Pallas cried happily. Elios eagerly turned to face his Princess, "My Mai..."  
  
A shadowy figure had just attacked Elios, right before Usagi's eyes. He fell forward, blood streaming down his back. When she registered what had happened, a scream rose in her throat. Usagi held Elios to her breast and sobbed, saying, "Elios! ELIOSSS!!!"  
  
Elios smiled weakly at her before going unconscious in her arms. She felt his weight shift noticeably and knew immediately that her had passed out. Her pure crystal tears were streaming from her face. She felt Pallas hand on her shoulder, she nodded in understanding. Sailor Pallas positioned Elios flat on the ground, while Usagi slowly stood to face the enemy. The blood and tears mingled together on her virgin white gown. She was ready to defeat her foes.  
  
Holding up her compact she cried, "Pink Moon Crystal Power!! MAKE-UP!!!" She looked down at herself in fear, nothing had happened!  
  
'WHY!? Why can't I transform?!' she thought wildly.  
  
The recovering Asteroid Senshi all cried out to her,  
  
"Usagi! Believe in yourself! You can do it, we know you can!"  
  
She cried back to them, fresh tears running down her cheeks,  
  
"NO! NO! I CAN'T! I've tried so many times before! I can't do it! You'll never understand the pain I've felt since I couldn't transform into a Senshi anymore! I'll never be able to transform again EVER!"  
  
They looked at her in sadness, for they too knew they could never understand her feelings. They had always been able to transform into Sailor Soldiers, why could she not?  
  
She heard Elios' voice in her mind and time seemed to stop.  
  
'Usa-chan. Please listen to your soldiers! You CAN still transform! You must believe in yourself! Stop trying so hard, let the words that come so naturally to you come out! You can do this, Usa-chan! Believe...'  
  
She nodded and said,  
  
"Ok! Thank You for your strength Minna-san!" she said.  
  
The golden crescent moon on her forehead began to glow. She felt Elios' warm presence embracing her, she could do it, she could believe in herself now. The Senshi shielded their eyes from the bright burst of energy that was being emitted from their Princess.  
  
"Pink Moon Crystal Power! Make-UP!!!" Usagi yelled as a bright light enveloped her.  
  
When the brilliant shots of light dispersed, Eternal Star Sailor Moon came into view. The figures began to cackle and attack their new victim. Her lowered eye-lids boldly raised in defiance, at this, her crescent moon began to shine, killing off some of the figures.  
  
"Pink Ladies Freezing...KISS!" she cried in confidence, as she saw all the black shadowy figures disappear from sight. The Senshi slowly stood smiling and blushing in this emotionally intense moment. She walked to them grinning, they congratulated and hugged her.  
  
Wiping the tears of joy from her eyes she says,  
  
"Come on everyone, we have to get Elios to his castle!"  
  
They helped Elios to his feet and began walking, with Eternal Star Sailor Moon and Sailor Vesta supporting his weight on their shoulders.  
  
Eternal Star Sailor Moon began to look around at Elysion for the first time since her arrival. It was just as she had remembered it in both dreams and memories. The sky was shining an array of colors, large crystal structures were steadied in the ground, looking as common as a mushroom growing in Earth's soil. There were dappled horses grazing on the fields of green grass, and singing multi-colored birds in the sky. When she gazed over to her left and her emotions changed completely. She gaped in horror at the large patches of black decaying land. The crystals were an onyx black, the trees and ground were both dull and soot-colored. Nothing seemed to be alive in the patches of black abyss. Evil, uncaring eyes stared back at her from the spoiling darkness. She turned her gaze away from it, not being able to say she had seen anything quite this freakish happening to Elysion. General Oberon slowly came too in the darkness after feeling a woman's lips sensuously kiss him on the lips. He slowly opened his eyes to find out who had kissed him so passionately, but was shocked to discover the fact that there wasn't anyone there. He was alone in the fabled Dream World known as Elysion. As he dusted himself off and began to walk, a thought struck him.  
  
'Where are the others? Are they lost? Do they need my help?!'  
  
He wanted to be with Usagi to protect her, if not from this misplaced darkness, than at least from that Elios boy. He stared all around him at the small areas of pitch black darkness. It was disturbing to him, especially when you compared the contaminated areas with the uncontaminated areas. In the pure areas, flowers were abundant, and the sky was shining many different colors. The fallen areas were morbid, the ground was black with a distinct sheen to it, the trees were also black or soot-colored.  
  
All of a sudden he saw a silhouette of a woman beckon him to come to her. He smiled if not at her, than at the darkness that was so alluring to him. In the moment he stepped onto the darkness, his eyes became black and uncaring, he only thought about winning Usagi's heart over...if not by love, then by force. He pushed the silhouette against one of the dark trees and madly began to kiss her neck, she clawed at him with animal instinct and need while looking over his shoulder with glowing red eyes. He eventually took her and with each stealthy thrust he thought about how he would take Usagi. The darkness began to envelop him, coursing through his every thought. They reached climax together, eventually resting on the forest's floor. When General Oberon woke up, the lady he had taken was gone, he dressed himself and began walking towards the palace where he knew Elios resided at. He had not known any of this information before, but when he was one with the figure, so were his thoughts. The woman had told Yukio everything that he needed to know about where he could find the White Moon Princess and what he had to do to win her. He didn't even notice that with every stride he took, a patch of the pure Elysion became black and corrupt...  
  
End Chapter 8~  
  
Authors Note: "That scene" was not meant to be extremely graphic, for it really wasn't a "love" scene. She's just beginning to use him as her puppet. Anyway, the two lovers should be apparent by now. What do ya'll think!! ^_~ Ack!* I'm sorry, but I promise I will reply to every new review next chapter!!!! 


End file.
